Royal Mess
by SkySirenYugiohLover
Summary: Yugi(fem) and Demi(OC) are best friends since forever. What happens when Demi and Yugi go to a ball for the Pharaoh of Egypt's birthday? What happens when they meet their sons? This is an OC centered story. Summary sucks I know. Please try, it's my first story and please review and tell me what you think thank you! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Heads up: Yugi, Malik, Jou and Ryou are girls, I own none of the Yugioh! characters except for the character Demi and also there will be blood and violence plus cussing. Hope you enjoy!

" Princess Yugi are you ready?" Demi asked.

"Don't worry Demi I'm ready." Princess Yugi answered.

"Yugi, you have your dagger right?" Demi asked.

"Yes I do." Princess Yugi sighed.

"Look I'm just making sure that you have some sort of self-defense in case something happens." Demi said.

"I know, but you know you should wear dresses more often." Princess Yugi realized.

"Not on my life. I'm only wearing this dress because it's a ball." Demi remarked gripping her sword tightly.

"Can I at least braid your hair?" Yugi asked with puppy eyes.

"Fine." Demi growled.

"Yay!" Yugi laughed.

"'You ready Prince Yami?" Prince Atem asked walking into the room.

"Ya I'm ready, brother." Prince Yami growled.

"Oh come on it's dad's birthday so live with it." Atem sighed.

"I know he invited all the allied kingdoms, plus family to this party." Yami sighed.

"See you there." Then Atem left.

At the party…

Princess Yugi stepped out of her carriage with Demi right behind her. They started to walk inside the ballroom towards the throne to greet his majesty.

"Hello Your Majesty." Yugi bowed.

"Hello Princess Yugi." Then the Pharaoh looked at Demi and added. "I see that you brought Crimson Dragon with you."

"Your honor." Then Demi bowed.

"Crimson Dragon I would like to talk to you later about becoming a guard at the palace." The Pharaoh said in code meaning, Crimson Dragon are there spies around the castle that are going to cause trouble?

"I do beg your patron but I am Princess Yugi's kingdom's guardian so you will have to talk to father about me becoming a palace guard." Demi said in code, Be on your guard I have a feeling that someone will come and attack you so be careful.

"I see, thank you." The Pharaoh said. Then Demi and Yugi walked away from the throne.

"Did you hear the Crimson Dragon is Princess Yugi's body guard tonight?" A person whispered.

"Yeah I heard." Another whispered.

"I'm so jealous." The first person whispered.

"Yugi! Demi!" A girl in a blue dress cried.

"Quiet down Jou!" Then a girl in a light green dress hit the back of the head of Jou.

"Ow." Jou whined.

"Princess Ryou you mustn't be so mean to Princess Jordan." Demi smirked trying to hold her laugh.

"Crimson Dragon I don't think that Ryou cares that much." A girl wearing a black dress said.

"Malik's right Demi, don't worry so much." Yugi said smiling.

"But I have to worry Your Highness. For all your fathers asked me to guard you at this party." Demi explained.

"Hey look it's her." Someone said. Then the girls faced the source of the voice.

"Hello Duke Charles, Duke Samuel and Duke Simon." Demi greeted giving a short bow.

"Hey no need for that cutie." Duke Samuel smirked.

"All the rumors were right you are cute and your eyes are like a dragon and your hair is fiery red ." Duke Simon realized.

"Now then will you come with us." Duke Charles commanded in a soft voice.

"I do apologize but I will not go anywhere without my friends." Demi replied.

"I said to come with us." Duke Charles repeated grabbing Demi's wrist and pulling her.

"I said that I will not go anywhere without my friends." Demi repeated louder getting people to watch and then she pulled away from his grip.

"Oh come on we'll have fun." Duke Samuel smirked.

"So are you willing to be the fault of loosing an ally to just have fun with me?" Demi asked. And then Duke Simon slapped Demi in the face hard.

"That was uncalled for!" Jou yelled getting riled up.

"You guys have no right to treat her like that!" Ryou yelled glaring at the dukes.

"No need to go that far!" Malik shouted.

"Please just leave her alone!" Yugi yelled.

"Quiet you bitches!" Then Duke Charles, Duke Samuel and Duke Simon drawled their swords and tried to strike Yugi, Jou, Ryou and Malik. Then Demi drawled her sword and sent the swords flying out of their hands, then she punched them all in the face that made them all fall to the ground.

"How dare you punch us!" Duke Samuel exclaimed.

"I have every right to do so!" Demi boomed and everyone was startled. "You all first tried to strike my friends and disrespected them at the same time and from what their fathers had asked me to do, I must protect them with my life and I must protect their titles as well as their honors. You don't want to be the blame for starting a war with their kingdoms do you?!" And she glared at them with her dragon like eyes until she heard.

"That's enough!"

"So are all of you enjoying the party?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Yeah it's fun so far." Marik, Bakura and Seto answered.

"Sort of." Yami and Atem replied.

"Is there something wrong?" The Pharaoh asked.

"No it just that I see that there are lots of female guests that's all father." Yami explained.

"Yeah, I feel like your planning something that's it father." Atem added.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that my birthday gift is something that involves the 5 of you." The Pharaoh said.

"What is it uncle?" Seto asked.

"Well my gift is that you'll all find someone to court." The Pharaoh said and then looked away smirking.

"Wait what-"

"Please just leave her alone!" Someone shouted.

"Quiet you bitches!" Another yelled. Then the Pharaoh and the Princes went running to the sources of the shouting and yelling. And when they got to the source they saw 3 dukes on the floor with a girl that had crimson hair glaring at them.

"How dare you punch us!" One of the dukes exclaimed.

"I have every right to do so!" She boomed and that startled everyone surrounding them. "You all first tried to strike my friends and disrespected them at the same time and from what their fathers had asked me to do I must protect them with my life and their titles as well as their honor. You don't want to be the blame for starting a war with their kingdoms do you?!"

"That's enough! Crimson Dragon you may calm down." The Pharaoh said walking towards her.

"Your Majesty." Then she put her sword away and kneeled having her head facing down.

"You may rise Crimson Dragon." The Pharaoh said and then he looked at the red mark on her face. "Are you alright Crimson Dragon?"

"Yes I am, thank you Your Highness." Demi thanked.

"And you!" The Pharaoh boomed glaring at the dukes on the floor shaking. "How dare you, you have no right to command the Crimson Dragon!"

"But she attacked us." One of the dukes whined.

"She was only defending us Your Majesty." The girl in the black dress explained.

"They're the ones who started it." The girl in the light green dress plead.

"They tried to harm us." The girl in the blue dress explained.

"Please don't believe what they're saying, they're lying." The girl in the purple dress whispered and then went to Demi and hugged her.

"Do not fret Yugi it will be fine." Then Demi hugged Yugi back.

"I trust what Crimson Dragon says and I also trust what Princess Yugi, Princess Malik, Princess Ryou and Princess Jordan have said as well. Guards take Duke Samuel, Duke Charles and Duke Simon to the dungeon and do not allow anyone inside the cells." The King said.

"Understood Your Majesty." The guard said.

"You'll pay for this Crimson Dragon." Duke Charles muttered as he and the other dukes were taken away. When the King faced his sons and nephews they were all staring at one of the princesses that were surrounding Demi.

Well it looks like they found who they want to court. The Pharaoh thought. Seto was staring at Jou, Marik was staring at Malik, Bakura was staring at Ryou and Yami was staring at Yugi but the King did not know who Atem was staring at.

"Hey girls look, it seems that you have some admirers." Demi teased.

"Demi!" They cried in embarrassment.

"What? I did nothing." Demi smirked. Then she stopped cold and yelled. "Everyone out of here now!"

"Crimson Dragon what is-" then someone attacked the Pharaoh but Demi managed to pull out her sword to deflect the attack.

"Your Majesty get out of here! Your highnesses please get to safety now!" Demi commanded as she fought the attacker. Then more people with swords came flooding into the ballroom. "Your Majesty am I permitted to attack and kill if needed?"

"Permission granted." Then the Pharaoh got to safety. Then she ripped her dress off to revealed a scarlet red uniform that was sleeveless with golden cuffs and a golden v-neck.

"Guards defend the the royals and make sure to get them out of here!" Demi commanded as she slashed the attacker that attacked to pharaoh.

"Ah!" He screamed in pain. Demi kept fighting and defending the royals at lighting speed. Then she saw Atem about to get attacked so, she ran at inhuman speed at Atem and pushed him out of the way.

"Ah!" She screamed as the sword slashed her back and then she killed the attacker and asked, "Are you ok Prince Atem?" He stared in horror as he saw blood dripping down her back.

"You need to get help right now if you don't you'll-"

"Look, my only job is to make sure that you are ok no matter the cost so, go to your father and make sure that you are safe." Then Demi ran and attacked more of the intruders.

"Amazing, no wonder she's called the Crimson Dragon." Atem muttered to himself as he ran to his father.

"Roar!" When I mean roar, I mean she roared like a dragon when pissed off.

"Retreat!" Someone called and then all the intruders ran away.

"Demi!" Yugi exclaim and then froze when she got close to Demi.

"What's wrong-" then Jou, Malik and Ryou froze in place in shock when they laid their eyes on Demi's back that was bleeding scarlet red blood.

"Thank goodness that your safe." Demi smiled and then she dropped her sword and collapsed.

"Demi!" The girls cried as they ran to her.

"Please someone help her!" Malik cried.

"Please help!" Ryou plead.

"Your Majesty please get someone to help Demi please." Yugi asked with tears falling down her eyes.

"Father." Yami started.

"I know." The Pharaoh replied. "Get a healer right now!"

"Yes Your Highness." Then a solider went to get a healer.

"Please don't cry Princess Yugi." Yami cooed as he kneeled next to Yugi. Then Yugi wrapped her arms around Yami and cried.

"It's not fair she always protects everyone but herself."

"It's ok." Yami cooed as he brushed Yugi's hair with his hand.

"Please be ok Demi." Jou begged as she cried.

"Don't worry she'll get the best treatment we can give her so she'll be ok Princess Jordan." Seto reassured.

"Thank you." Then Jou wrapped her arms around Seto's neck and cried more.

"Look don't worry about Demi, do you really think that she'll want you to cry over her?" Bakura asked.

"Bakura's right, Demi wouldn't want you to cry." Marik added on.

"How can we not cry, she's like a big sister to me." Ryou then hugged Bakura and cried more.

"She might not make it though." Malik then hugged Marik and cried hard.

"Do you really think that I was just going to leave you because of a small scratch Malik?" Someone asked. Then all of the girls turned to face the source of the voice. "I told you that you had admirers." Demi smirked when she saw the girls hugging the princes.

"Demi!" The girls cried flushed with embarrassment. Then Demi started to laugh.

"Ow! Damn this scratch hurts." Demi complained.

"Scratch?! Scratch?! How can you say it was a scratch?!" Atem asked. "Your bleeding like hell and your saying that it was a scratch?!"

"The healer's here stand back!" The solider that went to get the healer said. She went right next to Demi and started to examine her back.

"Well you lost a lot of blood but you need to take it easy for awhile so I suggest that you stay in the palace for a little while. I also need to wrap your wound so it doesn't get infected." The healer said.

"But I need to get back to the King Solomon so I can report everything that's happen. Ow." Demi flinched as the healer touched her back.

"Prince Atem can you help me bring Crimson Dragon to the healing chambers please?" The healer asked.

"Of course." Atem replied and then picked up Demi in bridal style.

"Wait what you doing Prince Atem?" Demi asked really confused.

"Bringing you to the healing chambers." Then he realized what he was doing and turned scarlet red.

"You can put me down Your Highness. My back is injured not my legs." Then Atem placed Demi down and blushed even harder.

"I'm so sorry." Atem said.

"About what?" Demi asked.

"Crimson Dragon can we head to the healing chambers please." The healer asked.

"Of course." Demi replied. "Thank you anyways Prince Atem." Then Demi left with the healer to the healing chamber. When she left, all the princes except for Atem started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Atem asked when his blushing stopped.

"Your in love~" They teased and then Atem started to blush red as a tomato.

"Oh yeah well your in love too." Atem smirked.

"We are not!" Then the princes started laughing and arguing.

"Princess Yugi, Princess Jou, Princess Ryou and Princess Malik would you like to stay for a little while until Crimson Dragon is fully healed?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Of course we would." They answered calmly.

"Great, I'll tell your fathers that your staying here for a while." The Pharaoh said. "I hope you don't mind but you'll be sharing rooms."

"We don't mind." Yugi said.

"Oh I didn't say that you'll be sharing a room with each other, you'll be sharing rooms with my sons and nephews." The Pharaoh explained.

"Father!" Yami and Atem cried.

"Uncle!" Marik, Seto and Bakura cried. All the girls were blushing until they were dark scarlet red.

"I'm sorry I just don't want any of you alone since those intruders came here and also all the guest rooms are being used right now." The Pharaoh explained smirking.

"Ok." The girls answered.

"Ok. Princess Jordan will stay with Prince Seto, Princess Malik will stay with Prince Marik, Princess Ryou will stay with Prince Bakura, Princess Yugi will stay with Prince Yami and Crimson Dragon will stay with Prince Atem." The Pharaoh said smirking.

Jerk. The princes thought.

"Solider go to the healing chamber and bring Crimson Dragon to Prince Atem's chamber when her wounds are wrapped." Then the solider left to do what the Pharaoh commanded. "Please my guests I hoped you enjoyed the party. Have a safe journey home." Then all the guests left without a word. "You should probably get to your chambers and get some sleep."

"Alright." Everyone agreed.

Atem POV:

Man that was embarrassing. Holding her in that matter, but from how she reacted me holding her like that she didn't seem to be embarrassed at all. I guess that I really didn't notice but I'm falling for her hard. Then I blushed harder than I had before. When I reached my chamber door and opened it I saw Demi dressed in a traditional Egyptian dress in pure white. I also saw all the bandages that were wrapping her wound, staring out the window.

"Who's there?" She asked turning around to face me.

"Um, you see this is my chamber." I explained entering.

"I see, I had no idea I'm so sorry Your Majesty." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it and also please just call me Atem." I said blushing as I sat down on the bed.

"But that's disrespectful, I cannot call you by your name Your Majesty." She said.

"Look don't worry about it you can call me by my name when we're alone. Ok." I explained.

"Ok, Atem." She smiled. Then I blushed even more. "In that case you can call me Demi anytime you want."

"Alright Demi, so what happened to your uniform?" I asked.

"Well it's getting repaired at the moment." She answered. "May I sit next to you?"

"Of course." I replied. "So have you ever thought about being lovers with anyone?"

"Yeah but I just haven't found the right person yet." Demi answered. "Now my turn to ask a question if you'll allow me."

"Of course, when it's just you and me please just be yourself." I said.

"Thank you Atem. Now from before when I asked if you were ok and weren't injured, are you injured or hurt?" She asked.

"Yeah since you saved me." I blushed. "Now from before when you roared that made all the intruders retreat, how did you do that?"

"It relates to the reason why I was called the reason why I'm called the Crimson Dragon." She replied quietly.

"Can you tell me the reason why your called the Crimson Dragon?" I asked.

"You want the story from the beginning?" She asked.

"Yes please if you don't mind." I answered.

"Well it was when I was 6 years old when my parent were taken to jail for abusing me. I had no home because it was burned, I had no parents because they were executed the next day and I had no friends because of the color of my hair. One day I ran into the woods with a feeling that guided me to a golden goblet full of pure crimson red blood in a alter. I heard a voice and it said, How did you find this place?! I didn't really fear the voice that yelled at me because of all the things that I had already been through and so I explained that I did not find this place on purpose and that I had a feeling that led me there. The voice said, You have no fear I like that. How about we make a deal. I wasn't going to be dumb and so I asked what the deal was. The voice answered, I will give you the roar of a dragon, strength of a dragon that can kill a human in a single strike, speed of a dragon that's faster than the wind, hearing of a dragon that only hears the truth and the eyes of the dragon that can see the good in people. Naturally I thought it was too good to be true and so I asked what will be the end of the deal for the voice. The voice was kind when it answered, it said You must never give into fear even if you feel like all hope is gone, you must always protect the people that you care about, you must always punish the ones that threaten to hurt your friends unless you are told not to, you must use your power for good, and to seal this deal you will drink all of my blood in the goblet and then you will fill the goblet some of your blood. So do we have a deal? I agreed and drank every last bit of the blood and then I grabbed a sharp rock and cut my wrist to fill the goblet half way. Once I did that my muscles became stronger, I felt lighter than I was before and I looked into the lake to see that the way my eyes looked had change to the color gold. I heard a scream at the village and ran towards the source of the scream at inhuman speed. When I saw who was screaming, I saw a girl that looked a year younger than me on the ground in a cloak beaten up. The man who was beating her up was going to kill her with the sword that he had in his hand. Right before he struck the poor girl I ran in and punched the man in the stomach, grabbed the girl and started to run. Once we made it out of view of the people around I told the girl to run and to never to look back. She faced me and said thank you, then she ran away. 2 days later I was brought in front of the king of the kingdom for killing the man that I hit in the stomach 2 days back but, right before I was sentenced to death the king's daughter stopped him from killing me. When I looked at her it was none other than Princess Yugi, the child I had saved. She explained that I was the one that saved her from getting killed when she went into the village. The king asked me for forgiveness and so I forgave him for misunderstanding what had happen. He still punished me for killing the man and the punishment is something that I will always remember. He said my punishment was to protect his family and to be their country's guardian."

"Wait what do you mean by being their guardian?" I asked.

"Well you could say that I had a higher social standing of the ruler himself. But I was not part of their family, because I do not share the same blood as them." Demi explained.

"So you were like a god?" I suggested.

"I guess you can say that. Well that's my story and how I got the name is when, one day an intruder came to kill Princess Yugi. When she he was about to be kill her, I roared like I did today and got the attention of everyone in the palace. They captured the man who tried to kill Yugi and I was told that the roar I did, sounded like a dragon and since the color of my hair was crimson red, they named me the Crimson Dragon." Demi finished.

"Well that's a interesting story." I remarked.

"Well then shall we get to bed Atem?" She asked.

"Yup." Then I opened up the blankets to slip in.

"Good night Atem." Demi said.

"Good night Demi." I said back. Then we slept.

Author POV:

Everyone had woken up and went to breakfast the next morning but Demi wasn't there.

"Prince Atem where is Crimson Dragon?" The Pharaoh asked.

"I don't know, when I woke up she was gone." Atem replied.

"Did you by chance saw her sword in the room?" Yugi asked.

"No why?" Atem answered.

"Well that answers that question Your Majesty. She's out training." Yugi explained.

"But isn't she supposed to be resting?" Then there was a silent moment until Yugi asked,

"Do you know where the training grounds are Yami?"

"Around the back." Yami answered.

"I'll go get her." Then Yugi stood up and left to get Demi.

"Those two are very close aren't they." Seto pointed out.

"Well of course they are, without Demi, Yugi would be dead by now." Jou said.

"What do you mean Jou?" Seto asked.

Jou sighed. "Someone was going to kill Yugi while she was in the village looking around until Demi came out of no where and saved her."

"How strange?" Yami sighed.

"What do you mean by strange Prince Yami?" Ryou asked.

"It's strange because by fate Crimson Dragon was there to save Yugi's life. Doesn't that seem sketchy to you guys?" Yami said.

"Not really, I mean I've known her for 12 years so there is no way that she's someone who would just plan something like that." Malik replied.

"Plus she was named the guardian of the country." Jou added.

"What does that mean?" Bakura asked.

"Well that means that she has higher social standing as the king or ruler. You can say that she's the god of the country." Ryou explained. Then the doors burst open.

"She wasn't there!" Yugi cried and then she fell to her knees holding a sword.

"What isn't that Demi's sword?" Malik asked kneeling next to Yugi.

"She never goes anywhere without it!" Ryou pointed out. Then they heard,

"Roar!"

"Guards go to the source of that roar, it's the Crimson Dragon find her now!" The king commanded.

"Please be ok Demi." The girls plead.

Demi's POV:

Ha like I'd listen to resting and taking it easy. Well I better do some training. I thought but then, I heard someone right behind me. I started running away from my tailer. They continued to follow me until a bunch of people blocked my way. I threw my sword far away and started to punch and kick the intruders. Hope that the message reaches to Yugi, she knows that I never go anywhere without it. Then I started to lead the group of intruders away from the training grounds until one of the intruders stabbed my leg.

"Roar!" Hopefully they'll hear that. I hoped. Then I saw a guard and yelled, "Guard throw me your sword!" He saw me and threw his sword towards me. I caught the sword and started to attack the intruders. Once all the intruders were down I told the guard, "Tell the Pharaoh about this."

"Understood Crimson Dragon." Then he ran off. I was about to walk off until I heard.

"You jerk!" Whoops.

"Hi Jou." I said nervously. Then she punched me at the arm and yelled,

"What is wrong with you?! Do you know how scared we were when we heard that roar?!"

"I'm sorry." I said smiling.

"Stop engaging in danger and ask for help sometimes!" Jou scolded.

"I did, I roared." I answered smirking.

"Demi!" Ryou and Yugi cried. Then they hugged me.

"Demi your leg!" Malik cried, looking at my bloody leg. Then she hit the back of my head.

"Hey what was that for?" I asked.

"Your punishment for everything that you caused." Malik answered.

"Crimson Dragon are you ok?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about-" then everything turned black.

Author's POV:

"Idiot." Ryou mumbled.

"What happened?" Marik asked.

"Well some intruders decided to attack the Crimson Dragon but it seemed like that was their only objective." The guard informed.

"I see. Get some more guards over here and take them to the dungeon." The Pharaoh commanded.

"I'll bring her to the healing chambers." Atem said as he lifted Demi up in bridal style.

"Understood." The Pharaoh answered and then Atem left.

"Father do you know why they would only go after Crimson Dragon?" Yami asked.

"I do not know my son." The Pharaoh answered.

"It's cause of her stupid secret." Yugi muttered.

"Secret, what secret?" Seto asked.

"Yeah what secret Princess Yugi?" Marik asked.

"~~" Yugi muttered.

"Wait we wouldn't hear you." Yami said.

"It's the one secret that she refuses to tell anyone." Yugi said and then left.

"Well we'll just have to ask her herself." Bakura said.

The next day at lunch…

"So Crimson Dragon." Bakura started.

"You may call me Demi Your Highness." Demi said.

"Ok. So Demi, Yugi said that the reason why all those intruders came was because of a secret that you hold. So what is this secret that you hold?" Bakura finished.

"Well, it's a secret that I would like to remain a secret because if anyone should know, they would be in grave danger." Demi answered. "Well then I better get training, if you'll excuse me." Then Demi was about to leave until.

"You're not going anywhere with all this happening." Jou commanded.

"And why not?" Demi asked turning around.

"Why not?! How are you not phased at the fact that a group of intruders went after you?!" Jou asked.

"Jou you can calm down." Seto said.

"No I won't, there's a secret that you kept from Yugi , Yugi of all people! How can I not be calm about that?!" Jou yelled. Demi just stood there not even phased what Jou was yelling and keeping her head down.

"Look Demi, Jou's right how can you be so calm after what happened to you?! Your leg and back are injured and you aren't even phased!" Malik yelled.

"Calm down Malik, Demi must have a reason for doing all of this." Marik defended.

"Do you not trust us or something?!" Ryou asked starting to cry, "We're your friends right?! Why can't you just tell us what's wrong?!"

"Please calm down." Bakura begged. The king was about to say something until he saw Demi looking at him, begging at him not to say anything. The king nodded and let this continue.

"Please let us help you this time! You always help us but we can never seem to help you when you need us the most!" Yugi cried, tears falling down from her eyes.

"Demi must have reasons why she won't tell you ok." Then Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi.

"That's enough!" Atem yelled. Then all eyes were on him. "If you really care about her you should just let her tell you on her own time." Then he stood up and grabbed Demi by the hand and left with her.

"Atem's right, you should of let her tell you at her time." The king sighed. "Even I don't know what her secret is but, if her secret is so serious, then we should respect her wishes and allow her to tell us on her own time or not to tell us at all. Now if you excuse me." The king stood up and left the dining room with everyone in shock.

"I guess we're really bad friends, huh?" Jou admitted starting to cry.

"Yeah, we shouldn't of gotten mad at her for no reason." Malik sniffled, tears swelling up.

"She's an amazing friend and we treated her with disrespect." Ryou cried.

"Don't worry I'm sure that she will forget that all of this happened." Seto said hugging Jou.

"Don't worry if she doesn't forgive you then we'll go talk to her for you." Marik promised hugging Malik.

"She wouldn't want you to cry about something she didn't even bother to argue." Bakura said hugging Ryou.

"Why didn't she though?" Yami asked.

"That's a good question. Why didn't she, she never would back down from a argument like that." Jou realized crying even more.

"Maybe she allowed you to release all your anger out on her." Seto said.

"Now I fell terrible." Ryou cried even harder.

"Why?" Bakura asked.

"Because it's our first time yelling at her like that." Malik answered through her cries.

"Why Demi, why?" Yugi asked hugging tighter to Yami.

"It's ok Yugi, it's ok." Yami cooed.

Atem's POV:

Why are they being so harsh on her? I know that she's suppose to be the guardian of Princess Yugi's kingdom, so why are they being disrespectful towards her? I thought seriously pissed. When I looked to see Demi, her eyes were watery and it looked like she could cry at any second, so I took her my chambers and had her sit on the bed with me.

"Look don't take what they said to you so seriously Demi, I bet that they weren't understanding what they were saying." I assured, loosing my grip on Demi wrist.

"Are you s-sure?" She asked me. When she looked at me she was crying, with tears dripping down from her face.

"Please don't cry Demi and yes I'm sure that they weren't thinking about what they were saying." I said hugging Demi.

"But it's the first time that they've ever yelled at me before." Demi whispered.

"Hey look at me," I lifted her chin to look at me eye to eye, "I'm sure that they might of said those out of worry for you ok. They seem like they're mad at you but, they might of just used the wrong words to tell you that they care for you."

"Thank you Atem." When I looked at her she had already fallen asleep with her head resting on my shoulder, smiling.

She looks so cute when she sleeps. I started to blush a darker shade of red than the color of her hair and looked at her. I lift her up and positioned her to be in a more comfortable stance when she slept.

"Sweet dreams my little dragon." I whispered and then I cuddled next to her.

Demi's POV:

When I woke up I felt something intertwine around my legs and someone holding me down. I looked over see what it was and it was Atem snuggling up with me.

He looks so cute sleeping. Wait why did I think that? I faced towards him and smiled. I think I'm falling for him. Then I started to blush. Well we'll just have to talk about it tomorrow. Then I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Yami's POV:

"So what do you guys think?" I asked.

"Yeah you're right we should go to Demi and to talk to her about what happened today at lunch." Seto agreed.

"I can't wait to see what Atem's doing with Demi." Bakura smirked.

"Yeah I cant wait either." Marik smiled.

The four princes went up to Atem's chambers and opened the door. They started to walk inside the room, and saw something that they didn't expect.

"Oh my Ra." Seto gasped.

"Don't tell me that they're together." Marik complained.

"Man this is even better than what I wanted to do." Bakura smirked. Then he went up to Atem's face and pinched it.

"Ow!" Atem exclaimed as he let go of his grip to Demi and sat up.

"Rise and shine Mr. Love." Bakura smirked.

"What?" Atem asked.

"Your were sleeping with your lover." Marik explained smirking.

"Wait, she's not my lover!" Atem shouted.

"Then why were you holding onto her so tight then?" I asked.

"Well um." Atem stuttered, blushing.

"Why are you blushing then?" I asked.

"Because um." Then he turned a darker shade of red.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Seto asked.

"Because I love her!" Atem yelled.

Author's POV:

"What's going on?" Demi asked sitting up and blinking her eyes.

"Um, um." Atem flustered blushing scarlet red.

"Didn't you hear him and his confession?" Bakura asked.

"Hear what?" Demi asked getting out of bed.

"Damn it." Marik whispered

"Well I better get going, gotta go train. Bye." Then Demi left the chamber with her sword in her hand.

"I'm going to go and talk to her, see you later." Yami said and then he followed Demi to the training grounds.

"So then why were you two sleeping together so close?" Seto asked.

"Well she was crying after her 'friends' got mad at her and so all I did was give her comfort." Atem explained.

"I see, so you we're not making out but, just sleeping. I see." Bakura said.

"Wait what do you mean by making out?' Atem asked getting out of bed.

"He means nothing, now then how are we going to help you confess your love to Crimson Dragon?" Malik asked smirking.

"Wait what?" Atem asked putting his cape on.

"You should get the courting necklace that you have and asked her to court with you." Bakura suggested.

"No, he should kiss her and then give her the necklace to ask her to court with him." Marik said.

"You guys." Atem said.

"Your right Marik, but he should do it at a fancy dinner." Seto added.

"You guys." Atem said getting louder.

"I agree with you Seto, Marik. Now how are we going to invite her?" Bakura asked.

"You guys!" Atem said really loudly.

"They should dress really fancy too." Seto said.

"Will you all shut up?!" Atem shouted. "Look I will ask her myself ok." Then he went storming off.

"Whoops." Bakura, Seto and Marik said.

At the training grounds…

"Crimson Dragon." Yami said. Demi looked at him and then put her sword away.

"Your Highness." Then Demi was about to bow.

"Look you don't have to call us Your Highness and stuff like that ok." Yami said.

"Ok, so Yami why did you follow me?" Demi asked.

"Well I want to talk to you about Yugi." Yami answered.

"About what?" Demi asked.

"Well I said that I would ask if you were angry at her." Yami said. "So are you?"

"Of course not, I wasn't even mad from the very beginning." Demi said.

"Well that answers the question that we were going to ask you." Bakura sighed and then Demi and Yami faced he to see Seto and Marik right behind him.

"Such a relief." Seto said.

"Well we better go to the throne room." Marik said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because the king is calling for us all to come." Bakura answered.

At the throne room…

"Thank you for coming at such notice." The Pharaoh thanked.

"So father why did you call for us?" Atem asked.

"Well the masquerade ball is coming up in the two weeks and so I wanted to make sure that our guests know what to do." The Pharaoh answered.

"So what do you do at the masquerade ball?" Jou asked.

"Well, every guest will bring a ring to the ball and then we will announce that the lights will go out and then you find another guest to switch rings to wear. Usually those two guests become lovers." Seto explained.

"Why do you hold a masquerade ball like that?" Ryou asked.

"It's a tradition that this country holds every two years." Yami explained.

"So should we tell who we are or are we supposed to keep it a secret?" Malik asked.

"We'll it's supposed to be a secret until the end where you find the person who is wearing the ring that you brought to the ball." Marik growled.

"So that means that we wear masks correct?'" Yugi asked.

"Yes that's correct, even though I hate that part." Bakura answered.

"Well then we better go get prepared, now shouldn't we?" Demi said. Then everyone left to get prepared for the ball that would come to pass.

Two weeks later…

All the girls had met up in the same room so they could chat without the boys hearing them before the ball had begun. Malik was wearing a lavender dress that had golden decoration with long sleeves and the dress was hanging off her shoulders. Also her hair in a bun with a golden ribbon holding it in place. Ryou was wearing a sea green dress that had golden decoration that had sleeves that went to her elbows and a golden o-neck. Her hair was braided but with most of her hair free from the tie of the golden ribbon. Jou was wearing a light blue dress with pure white lace, that was short sleeved and was it hanging off her shoulders. Her hair was short and so a golden ribbon was clipped to the back of her hair. Yugi was wearing a pink dress that had dark blue lace that was sleeveless but had a dark blue ribbon holding it up around her neck. Her hair was in a pony tail that had a braid at the end. Demi was wearing a silky golden dress that was sleeveless and her hair was in one long braid.

"So should we all show each other the rings that we got?" Jou suggested.

"I think that's a very good idea Jou." Ryou agreed.

"And plus when someone tries to say that ring is their when it's our ring, we'll have witnesses that proves that it's our ring." Malik added.

"Ok." Demi and Yugi said at the same time. Then all the girls took out their rings one by one. Jou's ring was a basic golden ring with a sapphire on it. Ryou's ring was a golden ring with a gold swirl wrapping the base of the ring and then a small diamond resting in the middle. Malik's ring a swirl of gold and sliver with a pink diamond in the middle. Yugi's ring was a thing golden ring with a small amethyst in middle and two small blue diamonds on both sides of the amethyst. Demi's ring was a golden ring with a carving of a dragon that was filled with rubies.

"Wow all of your rings look way better than the one that I got." Jou compared.

"Look, the way that the rings looks doesn't matter. As long as your soul is in it, that's what matters." Demi said.

"You're right." Yugi agreed.

"Well it's almost time for the ball." Marik realized.

"Well let's get our masks on." Ryou said. Then Ryou put on a sea green mask, Jou put a white mask, Malik put on a light purple mask, Yugi put on a dark blue mask and Demi put on a scarlet mask.

"Well let's go." Demi said

All the boys met up in the same room so they can wait together before the ball started. Seto was wearing a blue suit with white decoration. Marik was wearing a dark purple suit with golden decoration. Bakura was wearing a evergreen suit with golden decoration. Yami was wearing a magenta and navy blue suit with golden decoration. Atem was wearing a scarlet red suit with golden decoration.

"So, can I see all the rings that you guys got?" Bakura asked.

"I mean it wouldn't hurt." Seto shrugged.

"Alright." Marik said. Marik's ring was a thick golden ring with a diamond ring in the middle. Seto's ring was a sliver ring with a blue diamond in the middle. Bakura's ring was a golden ring with five pink diamonds in a row. Yami's ring was a thin ring with a sapphire in the middle. Atem's ring was a golden ring with a ruby in the middle.

"Wow you guys got really nice looking rings." Marik complemented.

"Well it's because we know that we will get the person that we wanted." Yami answered.

"So Atem who are you hoping to get?" Seto asked.

"Well don't you already know?" Atem glared.

"Wait who?" Yami asked.

"It's the Crimson Dragon~" Marik teased.

"Wait really?" Yami asked when he looked at Atem who was blushing the same color as his suit.

"Yeah." Atem whispered.

"Well let's go, it's time." Bakura said. Then all the boys put on their silver masks.

At the ball room…

"Wow who know that the ball room was so big." Jou said in awe.

"Jou, we were here when it was the king's birthday." Ryou reminded.

"Oh yeah." Jou chuckled.

"Well we better get on our own ways and enjoy the party." Marik said.

"Yeah we'll see you guys later." Then Yugi vanished into the crowd. One by one they all left to enjoy the ball.

"Wow look how many people are here." Seto observed.

"I hate this." Marik growled.

"Don't complain Marik, it's not like I loving this." Bakura said.

"Calm down, it's only for tonight and plus we might get our lovers." Yami smirked.

"Yami's right so let's enjoy this and have fun." Atem said. Then one by one the princes left to explore.

One hour later…

"Hello my guests!' The Pharaoh announced and then all the guests looked up at him. "It's that time, please find a guest to which rings with!"

Demi's POV:

Wow that seemed really fast. Well I better start looking for someone to trade rings with. I thought. Then I saw a man wearing a beautiful scarlet red suit and then I started to walk towards him. Once I walk to him and asked,

"So do you want to exchange rings?" he remained silent. "Hello?"

"Look I don't want to trade rings with a bitch like you ok." He growled.

What?! Why did he call me a bitch, he doesn't even know me and he's throwing insults at me. I calmed down and said,

"I see, well you could of told me that you didn't want to trade rings with me sir."

"Well then you little slut, leave me alone." He said glaring at me. And then I realized those eyes.

Atem? There's no way, he's not this cruel. I tried to hold back the tears that wanted to form because of what he's telling me, he is telling the truth. You're the first person that I loved, so why are you acting so cruel?

"I'll leave, hope you enjoy the rest of the ball, Prince Atem." Then I left heart broken that Atem of all people called me a slut and a bitch. Then I walked away into the gardens.

Atem's POV:

Wow that was fast, I didn't think that father would have the ring exchange so quickly. Then I see this girl in a golden dress walk up to me and asked,

"So do you want to exchange rings?" I ignored her hoping that she would just go away. "Hello?"

"Look I don't want to trade rings with a bitch like you." I growled. When I looked at her she looked so calm.

"I see, well you could of told me that you didn't want to trade rings with me sir." She said.

"Well then you little slut, leave me alone." I glared. I saw in her eyes that she was hurt and was about to cry.

"I'll leave," she started and I sighed in relief. "Hope you enjoy the rest of the ball, Prince Atem."

What how did she know? There's no way, How did she know? Unless… When I faced her she was already gone and vanished.

Demi's POV:

I found a bench to sit on and took off my mask.

Why do I feel so heartbroken? Why do I want to cry? I really love Atem, did I get rejected by him, is that why I want to cry?

"Demi!" Someone cried.

"Yugi." I barely said.

"Look, I got a ring and I found out who it was!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Who was it Yugi?" I asked trying to keep my voice hearable.

"It was Yami! So Demi who did you get?" Yugi asked in a really cheery voice.

"So Yugi?" I tried to change the topic.

"Yes?" Yugi replied.

"How are you suppose to handle getting rejected by someone that you really like?" I asked tears swelling up.

"Don't tell me." Yugi gasped. She wrapped her arms around me and then I started to cry.

"Yugi! Demi! So who did-" then Jou stopped cold as she saw me crying and then she rushed over and hugged me.

"You guys won't believe it I got-" Ryou stopped and then ran to me and joined the hug.

"Oh no Demi did you?" Malik stopped saying what she was saying and joined the hug that we were all in. After a few minutes of crying I finally stopped.

"Thanks you guys." I sniffled while I was standing up.

"So do you know that bastard that made you cry?" Jou said clenching her fist.

"It was someone that I really liked." I answered and then more tears came running down.

"We'll kill the person who did this, so please tell us who it was." Ryou asked trying to keep from yelling.

"Don't worry Demi we'll always be here for you, ok." Malik reassured.

"Let's get you to a room first." Yugi said and guided me towards the palace.

"There you are Yugi I was wondering where you were." Then Yami looked me and gasped.

"Look Yami we aren't going to go back to the ball ok. Right now Demi needs us." Jou said.

"Look you guys don't worry about me ok. You guys have fun, I'll go back into Atem's chamber and get some sleep ok." I said smiling.

"No way in hell Demi." Malik growled.

"We're going to stick by you if you like or not ok." Jou stated.

"Yami, please tell Bakura, Seto, Marik and Atem why we aren't going back to the ball." Ryou asked.

"Ok." Yami said and then went back into the ball.

"Now then let's bring you to my chambers ok." Yugi said.

"Ok." I said really emotionless. Then we all started to go to Yugi's chamber.

Author's POV:

Yami went inside the ball room to find that Marik, Seto and Bakura waiting for him.

"So where are our lovers at?" Bakura asked.

"They're taking care of Demi." Yami answered.

"Why, what happened to her?" Then Yami faced Atem who had asked the question.

"I don't know." Yami answered.

"So do you know where they're headed?" Seto asked.

"She's not injured again right?" Marik asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Yami shouted.

"So what did she look like?" Bakura asked really concern.

"She looked shattered." Yami answered. "That's all I know so stop asking me and ask the girl yourself damn it." Then Atem went jetting out of the ball room in search of Demi.

"So do you think this is because of Atem insulting that girl in the golden dress from earlier?" Seto asked.

"Now that you think about it, Demi as wearing the same dress that girl was wearing." Yami realized.

"Oh no, I think that Atem made a huge mistake." Marik said.

"We better go help." Bakura said and the boys went to go find their lovers plus Demi.

Oh please don't tell me that girl I acted so coldly to was Demi. Atem hoped. Then he went inside his chamber to find no one. Let's check Yami's chamber. Then Atem went jetting to Yami's chamber. Once Atem made it to Yami's chamber he flung the doors open and asked,

"Demi are you in here?" When he looked inside he saw Demi hunching downward and her eyes were emotionless. "Are you ok Demi?" Then Atem started to walk in towards Demi. Demi just sat still, head facing downward. When Atem swooped his hand under Demi's chin and had her eyes facing his own. She slapped his hand away from her and stood up.

"So why are you here Your Highness?" Demi asked coldly.

"Demi I-"

"Did you come back to insult me even more or are you going to call me a slut?" Demi glared.

"Look I-"

"Look Your Highness I can never hear a lie understand. All of those insults you threw at me were a truth that you believed in and so just leave me alone." The Demi went running at inhuman speed out the door.

"So you're the bastard that hurt her?" Jou asked.

"I'll go after Demi." Yugi said and then went running after Demi.

"Why Atem why did you have to break her heart?" Ryou asked.

"Look I didn't mean to say those things I thought that she was someone else." Atem explained. Then four boys rushed in.

"Is she ok?" Yami asked.

"What happened?" Seto asked.

"This bastard broke Demi's spirit." Ryou explained pointing at Atem.

"Wait so the girl that Atem was so harsh to was none other than the Crimson Dragon." Bakura realized.

"What did you say to her, Your Highness?" Jou asked coldly.

"I said that she was a bitch and a slut." Atem answered, barely letting the words out of his mouth. Then Malik slapped him in the face.

"What the hell is your problem Malik?!" Marik asked.

"You don't get it do you?" Ryou asked.

"Get what?" Seto asked.

"Atem was Demi's first crush!" Jou yelled.

"What?" Atem looked paralyzed. He had broken the heart of the one who he thought didn't love him back. Then they heard a scream.

"Demi!"

"Please Demi slow down." Yugi plead as she ran to try to catch up. Then Demi came to a stop.

"Yugi, I'm gonna go back to the kingdom." Demi sighed.

"No please don't," Yugi plead, "please don't leave."

"Look I don't want to hold you from your fate." Demi said.

"But can't you see Atem has feelings for you too." Yugi said.

"No he doesn't. If he did he wouldn't of said those things." Demi cried.

"Please don't leave us." Yugi cried.

"Goodbye." Demi whispered.

"Please don't-!" Then a woman in a green uniform knocked Yugi out and then four people dressed in a blue, yellow, white and green uniform came right before Demi kneeling.

"Hello, Your Highness." The man in white greeted.

"What do you want?" Demi asked.

"I came to bring you back home." The man in blue answered.

"Why?" Demi asked.

"Because we sensed that you felt betrayed and that you're heartbroken so, we came to bring you home so you can heal your heart break." The woman in yellow answered.

"I see." Demi said calmly.

"So then let's go home." The woman in green said.

"I first need my sword before we go." Demi said.

"Understood My Queen, shall we go fetch it for you?" The man in blue asked.

"No, this will also be an opportunity to say goodbye to my friends because I will stay and the rule the Kingdom of Dragon Ale." Demi explained.

"Understood." The group of people said.

"Please wait for me at the front gate and then we shall go." Demi commanded. Then all nodded and vanished. "I'm sorry Yugi." Then Demi grabbed Yugi's dagger and cut a small cut on Yugi's leg. Then Yugi screamed. When Yugi opened her eyes to see who had cut her, Demi vanished before she could see her.

"Demi!"

Demi reappeared at Atem's chamber, when she faced the entrance she saw Atem standing there shellshocked and crying.

"Hello Atem." Demi greeted.

"Look Demi I'm-" Demi cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, I just came to get my sword so I can go home." Demi explained.

"Wait you're going back to Yugi's kingdom?" Atem asked.

"No I'm going to the kingdom that I rule." Demi sighed as she grabbed her sword.

"Wait what do you mean?" Atem asked.

"I rule the Kingdom of Dragon Ale. That's my big secret ok." Demi said.

"Please don't go." Atem plead.

"You know the ring that I was going to give to you, will now be a reminder to never love again." Demi said while putting on the golden ring with the carving of a dragon that was filled with ruby. Then Demi kissed the lips of the heartbroken prince. "Tell Everyone that I give them my best regards." Then Demi vanished leaving Atem all alone.

"She's gone." Yugi cried.

"Hey don't worry, we'll search for her no matter what." Yami said.

"Yeah Yami's right, we won't give up, we will find her." Bakura said.

"But she just left us without even saying goodbye." Ryou cried.

"We'll talk to uncle and ask him to help us search for Demi ok." Seto said.

"She's such a jerk." Jou whispered while tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't worry I bet that she'll come back and-" Malik cut Marik off and said,

"There's no way that she'll want to come back to this place after what's happen." Malik whimpered.

There was a silent moment that no one liked.

"She wont be coming back." Then everyone faced Atem who had stated it. "Right before she left, she told me her big secret."

"So what is this big secret that Demi had to hide from us?" Yami asked holding Yugi in his arms.

"She's the Queen of the Kingdom of Dragon Ale." Atem answered.

"She's a Queen?" Jou asked.

"There's no way." Ryou gasped.

"How is this possible?" Malik asked.

"Is this why she never asked anyone for help?" Yugi cried

"Well let's go and talk to father." Yami proclaimed.

"Why?" Atem asked.

"Cause we're going to go and get her back." Bakura smirked.

"Yup and nothing's going to stop us." Marik stated.

"Now then let's go and talk to uncle." Seto said.

"Yup." Everyone agreed.

One month later…

Demi rushed to the bathroom.

Why do I keep feeling sick? Demi thought. It's been happening for the past 3 days.

"Your Highness are you ok?" The woman in the yellow uniform asked.

"No, I'm feeling sick Lucy." Demi answered.

"Should we bring you to the Green Dragon to check up on you?" The woman in the yellow uniform, named Lucy suggested.

"I think that I should. Can you help me please." Demi asked.

"Of course Your Highness." Then Lucy help Demi up to go to the healing chambers.

At the healing chambers…

"Nova, her Highness isn't feeling so good." Then Lucy placed Demi down on the bed.

"I'm coming." The girl in the green uniform, named Nova said.

"Thank you Lucy for bringing me here." Demi thanked.

"Well then I'm going to check on you ok Your Highness." Nova said.

A moment later…

"I'm what!?" Demi asked.

"You're pregnant Highnesses." Nova repeated. Lucy fainted from what she heard Nova say.

"Can you please explain to me how I could of gotten pregnant." Demi asked.

"Of course highness." Nova answered.

"How many times do I have to tell everyone here, to call me Demi or the Crimson Dragon?" Demi mumbled.

"Well we're trying to be respectful Mistress." Nova answered.

"Can you go back to explaining to me how I could of gotten pregnant please." Demi asked.

"Well there's two ways. The first one is to mix blood with another or to have sex in other words. The other way is if you and the other person felt the same feeling towards each other while you shared your first kiss with each other." Nova explained. Then Demi fainted. "Your Highness!"

"It's been a month and we still can't find her!" Then Pharaoh slabbed his fist down on the table.

"Look it's ok father, we'll just keep searching and we'll find Demi ok." Yami assured.

"I think that we should take a break and help Atem from this sad state." Then Marik pointed to the lifeless Atem sitting on his seat.

"Look you guys we will find Demi." Bakura said.

"Let's keep searching, the girls are depending on us." Seto reminded.

Eight months later…

"My children." Demi cooed.

"Your Highness I need to tell you something." Lucy said.

"Is it about my children?" Demi asked.

"No, it's about your Egypt." Lucy answered.

"I have to explain to you about somethings about the twins." Nova said.

"Ok, Lucy can you please tell me your news about Egypt please." Demi asked

"Well they're searching for you ever since you left." Lucy said.

"I see, I'll handle that matter and Nova is there something wrong with my children?" Demi asked worried.

"Well your children will grow four times as fast and their minds will develop as fast as well for 2 years, but then after 2 years they'll start growing like an ordinary human would." Nova explained.

"I see, well then you guys are dismissed." Then Lucy and Nova left Demi in her room.

"So then what shall I call you two?" Demi thought aloud. "I know I'll call you Haruto and I'll call you Mio." Haruto had trio-colored hair of black and scarlet red with blonde bangs. His eyes were the color of the sun, a beautiful golden yellow just like Demi. Mio had silky scarlet red and blonde hair that mixed together beautifully. Her eyes were scarlet red, blazing like the a fire. I guess that I was right he is the father. Demi got up and walk with Haruto and Mio in each of her arms and placed then in their cradles. Then she walk to her desk, pulled a piece of paper and a quill to write with. Then Demi wrote,

Dear Pharaoh of Egypt,

I have heard from some of my men that you are looking for me. I would suggest that you stop because, I will come to the next masquerade ball that you will host in two years. Tell everyone that I'm sorry and that I hope they forgive me. Tell Atem that I still love him and that no matter what he thinks of me I will never replace him.

Sincerely,

Queen of Dragon Ale,

Crimson Dragon,

Demi

Then Demi tied the letter to a crimson red bird and whispered,

"Please make sure that this letter gets to the King of Egypt. Once you make it there stay with Atem for a few days." Then the bird flew away.

A day later…

A bird flew into throne room and landed right in from the Pharaoh.

"Father what is a bird doing here?" Atem asked.

"I don't know." Then the king saw the letter on the leg of the bird and untied the letter. He opened the letter and started to read it.

"What does the letter say father?" Yugi asked. Yugi, Malik, Jou and Ryou are married to Yami, Marik, Seto and Bakura.

"We can stop searching for her." He said.

"Wait why?!" Everyone asked. Then the Pharaoh lifted the bird and placed it on his lap.

"She's coming to the palace at the next masquerade ball in two years." He answered petting the bird.

"Wait really?" Ryou asked.

"We'll get to see her again." Then Jou started to cry.

"Yup." Malik sniffled.

"Thank you." Yugi thanked the bird. The bird just stared at her and then flew up and landed on Atem's shoulder and started to cuddle with him.

"Demi." He whispered and started to cry.

One year later…

"And then an intruder was about to strike your father but then I came rushing in and took the strike your father would of gotten. And then saved his sorry butt." Demi told and then Haruto and Mio started to laugh to their heart's content.

"Father must be very weak if he needs you to save him." Haruto said. I chuckled.

"No, I might of saved him the night we first met, but he saved me many more times than I could count." Demi sighed.

"What do you mean Mother?" Mio asked.

"Well he might not have the same physical strength as me but he has a power that can heal a spirit of a person." Demi explained.

"Can you give us an example Mother." Haruto asked.

"Well once Aunt Yugi, Aunt Ryou, Aunt Jou and Aunt Malik got upset at me and your father helped heal my heart from the pain I felt from their angry yells and cries." Demi said.

"So Mother when can we meet Father?" Mio asked.

"Soon my child, soon." Demi answered, trying to hold her tears.

"Why the hell not?!" A young woman screeched.

"I am sorry Lady Vivian I will not be courting you." Atem said trying to remain calm.

"But I'm the perfect person to be in bed you." Vivian whimpered in what she thought was a sexy manner.

"I have to ask you to leave Lady Vivian." Atem said trying to keep his temper in check.

"But Pri-"

"Leave!" Atem commanded. Then Vivian ran fearing for her life.

"Wow brother who knew that you could be so loud." Yami said sarcastically.

"Well I'm not going to court anyone until she comes back." Atem said.

"Good decision because father got a letter saying that 'if Atem decides to court another woman I will stand along his decision.'" Yami said.

"Wait really?" Atem asked petrified. "She really thinks that I'm going to cheat with her?"

"Just joking." Then Yami ran.

"Yami!" Then Atem went after him.

"Jeez, Yami has to stop with all the fake letters with Atem." Ryou sighed.

"I know, one of these days he's going to get Atem to try to commit murder." Jou chuckled.

"I agree." Seto said.

"I would be pretty funny to watch though." Bakura said.

"Well one more year that Atem has to wait before he gets to see Demi again." Yugi reminded.

"Yeah, can't wait to see her again." Malik smiled.

"Yup." Marik said.

"YAMI I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Atem yelled.

"HELP!" Yami cried running for his life.

"We better go help him." Seto said.

"Nah." Everyone said while they watched Yami get tackled to the ground by Atem.

The day of the masquerade ball…

"Mother can you describe to us what Father looks like?" Mio asked.

"Of course. He has the same color eyes as you Mio and he has the same color hair as you Haruto. Your father has light tan skin." Demi described.

"What's his name Mother?" Haruto asked. Demi hesitated.

"Promise that you will not tell anyone."

"We promise." Haruto and Mio said.

"His name is ~" Demi answered.

"That's a cool name." Haruto complimented.

"Now what I told you, when someone asks for your mother's name what do you say?" Demi asked.

"Our mother told us never to tell someone her name." They answered.

"Looks like we're almost there. Time to put on your masks." Demi said and then Mio and Haruto put on their golden masks on. Demi put on the same crimson red mask that she wore to the last masquerade ball. Their carriage came to a stop in front of the palace entrance. One by one they stepped out of the carriage and headed inside the palace. When they were inside, they walked up to the royal family to greet them.

"Hello Your Majesty." Demi greeted tying to remain calm. "Thank you ever so much for inviting us."

"It was our greatest pleasure." The Pharaoh said. "So who are the young ones?"

"These are my children." Demi answered shaking.

"Where is their father?" The Pharaoh asked.

"He is here at this party but unfortunately he does not know that he has two beautiful children." Demi answered trembling.

"I see, I hope you enjoy the party Crimson Dragon." The Pharaoh whispered her title so no one heard. Demi started to relax and then she looked at him in his eyes and smiled for the first time in a long long time. Demi and the children walked away.

"Now then would you two like to stay with me or would you like to explore with each other?" Demi asked.

"We want to wander around." They answered.

"Ok then make sure to stay together alright." Then Demi and the children started to wander around the ball.

A hour later…

"Hello my guests and now it is the time that you've been waiting for." The Pharaoh announced. Everyone faced him. "It is now time to exchange rings!" Everyone searched for someone to exchange rings with.

"Good luck Atem, hope you find her." Yugi said.

"Good luck." They all said. Atem started to wander around in search of Demi.

After a good deal of wandering he saw a woman dressed in a golden dress with a scarlet red mask, the same one that Demi wore from the masquerade ball before this one.

Demi! Then Atem started to run to the woman with the golden dress. Once he reached the woman, she turned around to face him, when she faced Atem she looked shocked and she started to cry.

"Atem." She whispered.

"Demi." Atem said back hugging her. Demi took off her ring and asked,

"Well you exchange rings with me?" Demi asked still tears falling.

"Of course. My little dragon." Atem answered and then he slipped his ring on Demi's finger while Demi slipped her ring onto Atem's finger.

"Atem I need to tell you something." Demi said as she wrapped her arms around Atem.

"What is it?" Atem asked.

"You promise not to get mad me right and that you'll believe me?" Demi trembled.

"I promise no matter what I will not get mad at you and that I'll believe what you say." Atem said.

"I have given birth to your children." She tearing up and crying, hugging Atem even tighter.

"What? How's that possible?" Atem asked.

"I'll explain later, right now I never want to let you go." Demi cried even harder.

"Alright." Atem sighed.

"So Mother is this our father?" A little boy asked. Demi let go of Atem to face the little boy.

"Yes this is your father, Atem." Demi smiled.

"Wait is this my son?" Atem asked shocked at how big the child was.

"I'll explain to you why he's so big." Demi chuckled. Then she froze, "Haruto, where's Mio?"

"She right-" Haruto froze when he saw that Mio wasn't behind him. "Oh no."

"Wait who's Mio?" Atem asked.

"I gave birth to twins, one boy and one girl. Well we better go find your sister now shouldn't we." Demi sighed.

"Mother help!" A girl screamed.

"Mio!" Then Demi went jetting to the source of the scream. When Demi arrived she saw that Mio was being choked by a man dressed in black. "You let go of my child right now."

"Oh yeah and what power do you have to stop me?" He taunted. Then a crimson red aura surrounded Demi and her eyes started to glow.

"The power of a dragon." Demi growled as she pulled out her sword. She charged at him at lighting speed. In a blink of an eye, the man was on the floor bleeding while Demi was hold Mio in her arms. Then guards came and took away the soulless body. "Are you ok Mio?" Then the glow in Demi's eyes vanished along as the aura surrounding her.

"Mother." Then Mio started to cry in Demi's arms. Demi put her sword away and walked toward a stunned father and son.

"Look Mio, it's your father." Demi pointed out.

"Mother, Father and brother look so alike." Mio pointed out.

"They sure do." Demi chuckled and then she put Mio down besides her brother.

"Demi?" Then Demi faced Yugi, Malik, Jou and Ryou who were all in tears.

"Hey you guys." Demi smiled. Then she was tackled by hugs by the four of them.

"You came." Jou cried.

"You jerk you know how much we missed." Malik cried.

"How could you not tell us that you're a queen of a kingdom?" Ryou asked through sniffles.

"Please don't just straight up vanish on us again." Yugi plead.

"Ok." Demi said through tears of joys. Then she noticed all the men behind them looking a little jealous. Demi smirked at the men and hugged the girls tighter.

"Hey hands off my woman!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Your woman? I thought that she belonged to me?" Demi teased.

"Demi!" Ryou exclaimed flushing a dark shade of red.

"Demi, I will hunt you down and kick your sorry ass." Bakura growled. Then Demi started to laugh and laugh and laugh.

"I'm just kidding Bakura. Jeez, you're acting like she's your wife or something." Demi chuckled until she looked into Ryou's eyes. "Wait you're married?!"

"Yeah." Ryou blushed.

"Don't tell me that all of you are married too?" Demi asked. They all nodded their heads yes.

"Mother who are these people?" Haruto asked.

"Wait you have a son!?" The girl exclaimed.

"Oh didn't I mention it in a letter? I must of forgotten." Demi smirked guilty.

"So mother who are they?" Mio asked.

"Well if you think very hard you will know." Demi said.

"You must be Aunt Jou." Haruto said while pointing at the dirty blonde hair girl.

"You must be Aunt Ryou." Mio said while pointing at the white haired girl.

"You must be Aunt Malik." Haruto said while pointing at the chocolate brown haired girl.

"And you must be Aunt Yugi." Mio said while pointing at the trio-colored haired girl.

"Do you know who we are?" Seto asked holding onto Jou tightly.

"Uncle S-se" Mio started.

"Come on Mio you almost got his name." Demi cheered.

"Uncle Se-seto." Mio said.

"Great job Mio you finally got his name." Demi then hugged the girl who was giggling.

"What about us." Marik asked.

"You're Uncle Yami." Haruto said while pointing at Yami.

"What about us?" Bakura asked.

"Never heard of you once." Haruto answered. Bakura and Marik looked like their prides had been shattered. A minute later, everyone was laughing their heads off crying from that remark.

"I'm so sorry that I had Haruto make you go through that but I had to see the reaction you would make." Demi said.

"So then you thought it was funny to see that me and Bakura's prides shattered?" Marik asked.

"Sort of." Haruto answered.

"You have to admit it, it was funny." Atem chuckled.

"What's so funny. Why is everyone laughing at Uncle Marik and Uncle Bakura?" Mio asked looking really confused.

"Well then we should go on and dance for the rest of the ball." Jou said.

"You're right." Malik agreed. Everyone but Demi, Atem and the children stayed in the same spot.

"Should we go and talk to the king now shouldn't we?" Demi sighed.

"No let's see if father can watch then for a little bit." Atem said. "I would like to talk to you for a little bit."

"Ok." Demi agreed. They started to walk up to the king and one they made it up there Atem asked,

"Father could you watch over these little ones for us please."

"So then these are my grandchildren?" The king asked.

"Yes they are." Demi answered.

"I'm so happy." Then the king cried tears of joy.

"Mother." Haruto started.

"Don't worry I just need to talk to your father that's all." Demi answered, as if she knew what he was going to ask.

"Ok bye mother." Mio said. Then Atem intertwined his hand with Demi's hand while they walked to the gardens.

"So then what did you want to talk to me about?" Demi asked.

"You told me that you would explained to me how you got pregnant with my children without having sex with me." Atem answered. Then Demi started to blush when he said sex.

"Well um you remember when you and me kissed each other right before I left for the Kingdom of Dragon Ale." Demi started.

"Well yeah." Atem blushed.

"You see I learned that there's two ways for a dragon to get pregnant."

"And what are these two ways?" Atem asked smirking while he wrapped his arms around Demi's waist.

"The first way is to have sex." Demi explained trying to look away from Atem.

"And the second?" Atem asked while he nuzzled her neck.

"And the second is to share your first kiss with the other person who has the same feelings as you at the time." Demi answered, trying to hold a laugh from Atem's nuzzles.

"I see so since you shared your first kiss with me, those children came as a result." Atem said pulling away.

"Yeah." Demi blushed even harder.

"So then what did you tell the children about me?" Atem asked as he pulled Demi on top of him to sit in his lap on the bench.

"When they first asked me about you, I told them that you didn't even know about them. But then I realized that was the wrong thing to say because they started to ask if they were a mistake or if you hated them. I told them even though that you didn't know that they were your children, you would still love them no matter what." Then Demi got off of Atem's lap to escape from his play.

"And you we're right to say that. Cause even though I didn't know that I had children, I would still love them." Atem said. Demi looked into Atem's eyes and asked,

"Is there something you want to ask me?"

"How did you-"

"I can read the feelings of another person when I look into their eyes." Demi answered.

"But when did you-"

"I learned how to use it when I was in Dragon Ale." Demi smirked.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Alright then answer the question I'm about to ask you."

"Alright."

"Will you Demi, Queen of Dragon Ale and the amazing Crimson Dragon marry me?" Then Atem pulled out a golden ring with carvings of two dragons on it filled, pink diamonds that sparkled.

"Yes." Demi cried as Atem placed the ring on the same finger as he did got the first ring.

"Finally, now he can stop moping around being the only one that wasn't married!" Bakura cheered.

"Bakura quiet down they're gonna hear you." Marik hushed.

"I think that's it to late for that." Then Seto pointed at Atem who was about to explode from anger.

"MARIK, BAKURA, SETO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Atem asked.

"Please spare us!" The three cried.

"Oh Atem please calm down." Then the men relaxed. "After all I want to be the ones to torture them for spying on us." Then all the men trembled.

"There are you are." Malik, Ryou and Jou cried. Then the trio of men hid behind their respected lovers.

"Demi you have an engagement ring?!" Yugi cried as she hugged Demi.

"Yup." Demi smiled.

"You finally did it Atem." Yami chuckled.

"Thanks to your lecture about being a man." Atem said.

"Well then I better go get the kids and them that we need to get home." Demi sighed.

"Wait you're not going to stay the night?" Atem pouted.

"Well I am a ruler of a kingdom so what do you expect?" Demi asked.

"Couldn't you at least spend the night here?" Yugi asked.

"I guess so." Demi said, "You know Atem, when we marry you'll be the king of Dragon Ale right?"

"Wait what?!" Everyone asked.

"You didn't know that?" Demi asked.

"I mean I didn't really think about it before now." Atem shrugged.

"So then would you still marry me if it meant that you would have to live in the Kingdom of Dragon Ale?" Demi asked. Everyone was silent. "It's your choice Atem and I will stand any decision that you make ok."

"I will stay with you no matter what." Atem proclaimed.

"Glad to hear it." Demi smiled.

"Well then let's go enjoy that rest of the ball together." Jou said.

"You're right." Yami said.

"Now let's go!"


	2. Discontinue?

I'm Really sorry that the first chapter seemed like a one shot to you readers but in the future I promise that it will be short for future reference. But hey! I'm still learning how to use this ok. There's still a chance that I'll discontinue this story and start another one. Please go one the poll and send me your answer if I should continue or just leave it at that and start another story. Thank you.


End file.
